retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Caption Center
The Caption Center, a subsidiary of member PBS station, WGBH, is America's flagship closed captioning agency. Established in 1972, this company has done a few movies and most television shows distributed by PBS. Logos 1980-1994 This logo would appear either at the beginning of, during, or at the end of the credits. The early version of this logo, displayed in all capitals, was seen from 1980 to 1987; as of 1987, the logo was mostly in all lowercase letters. From 1987 to 1988, at least eight films from Buena Vista Home Video's Touchstone label were released with closed captioning -- Outrageous Fortune, Tin Men, Ernest Goes to Camp, Adventures in Babysitting, Stakeout, Can't Buy Me Love, Good Morning, Vietnam, and D.O.A. Many programs and movies previously closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, including Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, have had their closed captioning moved to the flagship Caption Center in later years. For example, within Universal's films, the "CC" logo made its debut on The Secret of My Success in late 1987, making that film the first one closed-captioned by The Caption Center. The logo also showed up on the 1988 VHS of Beverly Hills Cop II from Paramount Home Video, back when it was still a Gulf+Western company. RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (later Columbia TriStar Home Video) had their films closed-captioned by The Caption Center from 1991 to 1993. On the other hand, Warner Bros. films continued being closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute despite now using the "CC" logo as of October 1997. Most shows that aired on the Fox Network since the early 1990s also had this logo, including children's programming such as Batman: The Animated Series and Animaniacs. One of the last installments with this logo was the October 1994 print of Barney's Imagination Island on VHS. There were at least 3 variants for the opening credits: #"Captioning of this program is made possible by (distributor of the program)." This was frequently seen on "The Exercise Circus" episode from Barney & Friends on Sprout. #"Captioning sponsored by (distributor of the program)." This was on Rugrats episodes from 1991-1994, and on Barney's Imagination Island. #"Captioning made possible by (distributor of the program)." Can be found on most sitcoms. 1994-1998 This version is almost like the 1987 logo, but with brackets added. The logo can be seen on Barney Live! in New York City. It was also used in tandem with the 1997 logo shown below, on 1998 episodes of the Fox Network's original shows. The name of the distributor of the program also appeared during the end credits starting in 1995. In 1996, The Caption Center added support for Tab Offset, allowing itself to skip columns over on captions. 1997-2002 Same as above, except "The Caption Center" is in red. Also, the credit in which the distributor's name is included is yellow. Most often, this logo was plastered over the 1994 logo on recent reruns of 1995 episodes of Wishbone. It was also seen on Arthur episodes on DVD and VHS, and on episodes of Rolie Polie Olie through late 2002 on Disney Junior. 2002-present First premiered in early 2002, this caption logo appears on current programming and on many reruns of past shows closed-captioned by the Caption Center at WGBH. As of early 2007, any newer programs of shows closed-captioned by this company still has the names of sound effects displayed between parentheses, as usual, but no longer in italics. Programs and movies once closed-captioned by WGBH TV Shows *Kidsongs (1994-1995) *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1994-2001) *Shining Time Station (Season 3 episodes on VHS from Kid Vision) *Thomas & Friends (VHS/DVD Releases 1998-2001, excluding “10 Years of Thomas”, “Spills and Chills” and “Make Someone Happy”) *Barney & Friends (late Season 2 onwards) *All That (Season 1) *Arthur *The Amanda Show (DVD releases from Paramount) Movies *Hook (since the 1992 VHS) *Toy Story 2 (early television broadcasts) *Monsters, Inc. (since the 2002 DVD) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (television and digital VOD) *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (digital VOD) *Rio (television and Digital HD only) *Rio 2 (television only) Weblinks *http://access.wgbh.org (2001-present) Category:Closed captioning